A Witch in Middle Earth
by Marinalefae
Summary: Hermione gets transported from Hogwarts to Middle Earth in her seventh year and gets involved with the Fellowship. Can she decide which world she wants to stay in? And can Harry and Ron find a way to get her back? Can she choose between Harry and Legolas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger sat at her normal spot at the Gryffindor table with her nose stuck in its usual spot, in her books. It was her seventh year and to say that she was bored would be an understatement. Everything that her professors were teaching she had learned on her own over a year ago.  
She heard her name being called and she knew it was her so-called friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She knew what they probably wanted. The same thing they've wanted for the past six years, the answers to their homework. She was used to it now and didn't even bother to fight them anymore. She just absently took out her own homework and handed it to Ron as he sat down next to her.  
"Hermione! How'd you know?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron it's all you've ever wanted. For the past six years." Hermione answered, looking up from her books only long enough to grab a piece of toast before turning back to her books.  
  
"Hermione, why are you studying? You know everything already." Harry commented.  
  
Hermione ignored his question but silently answered. They were the only things that never failed her. Ever since Voldemort was destroyed last year by none other than Harry Potter he didn't seem to need her anymore. All she seemed good for then was solving the puzzles so Harry and Ron could go save the day and get all the credit.  
  
"Hermione, what classes do we have today?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful bacon.  
  
"Why don't you ever check the schedule yourself?" she asked.  
  
"That's why we have you!" Ron laughed.  
  
She sighed. She knew that already. They didn't ever seem to notice that she had grown up too. Over the summer she had learned to tame her wild chestnut hair into long soft waves that feel down to the middle of her back. They didn't notice how she had filled out either. She wasn't a skinny little girl anymore. She had grown into a very mature 17 year old, almost eighteen if you counted her time turner use.  
  
"Charms." She answered. "We're supposed to be learning how to charm things to make them port keys."  
  
"Boring!" Harry and Ron said together. Soon breakfast was over and the three of them headed out of the Great Hall and down to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of books as they sat in their seats.  
  
"Well, class today we are going to learn how to charm objects into port keys." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Professor Flitwick outlined how to charm an object into a port key in his usual perky and upbeat manner. Then he passed out some random object for them to attempt to charm. Hermione looked at the old worn out shoe that had been placed on her desk.  
  
"Let's start by working in pairs." Flitwick announced. "Potter and Thomas. Crabbe and Parkinson. Weasley and Patil. Goyle and Bullstrode. Granger and...uh...how about Malfoy." Hermione's heart sunk as she heard Flitwick pair her with Malfoy. She didn't even hear who else was pair up with whom. Malfoy took his time walking over to where she sat then complained that she made him walk.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up. I couldn't care less right now." She said before turning all her attention to the task at hand.  
  
"Now I want you to charm your objects to transport you into the next room. Proceed."  
  
Hermione then set to work charming the old shoe and ignored Malfoy's constant chatter to his friends across the aisle. She was almost done when Malfoy stood up real fast and knocked her out of her seat. She hit her head on the corner of the desk and the shoe fell from the desktop.  
  
When the stars in front of her eyes had faded away she pulled herself to her feet. Malfoy bent down and picked the shoe up off the floor. Harry and Ron had raced over to her. "Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I think." She answered.  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked. She nodded. Professor was making his way over to where they stood.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine. I just lost my balance." She answered.  
  
"Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Alright, carry on, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley back to your partners." He ordered walking away. "You have ten more minutes to finish your port keys. Then we will take turns testing them."  
  
Hermione spent the next ten minutes making sure nothing was wrong with the port key. Even if Malfoy was her partner she wanted a good grade. Ten minutes were up too soon and Professor Flitwick was once again onto of his books addressing the class. "Alright! Ready? Who would like to go first?" Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "Ah, Miss Granger? Alright, activate your port key and we will meet you in the next room." He instructed.  
  
Hermione carefully activated the old worn out shoe and felt herself being transported. Then she realized something was wrong when she felt herself falling. She blacked out as she landed on hard stone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione awoke to an anomalous disoriented sensation. Her vision blurred. She blinked several times and looked around. She struggled to remember what had happened. She was testing her port key and then had an odd falling feeling then there was nothing. She expected to find herself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey fussing over her and Ron and Harry hovering, worried, nearby. But the room where she lay was defiantly not the hospital wing and she was almost completely certain that this room could not be found any where in Hogwarts.  
  
She lay in a four-poster bad made of a golden wood with beautiful engravings that had to have taken years to complete. The bed was adorned with beautiful covers with similar patterns as to those engraved in the wood. The furnishing in the rest of the room matched the bed and covers. A beautiful portrait of a woman hung on the wall across from the bed. She was the quintessence of beauty and grace but her ears came to a point that Hermione found quite odd. And the more she tried to figure where she was and who was in the painting not to mention how she got to wherever she was the more her head hurt.  
  
"I must have hit my head when I fell." She said aloud to herself.  
  
"You did." A woman said as she came into the room. She was the living embodiment of the woman in the painting pointed ears and all. "You caused quite a stir at the council when you came falling from the sky. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Uh, I'm fine, I think. Where am I?" Hermione asked carefully propping herself up on some pillows.  
  
"You are in Rivendell. The House of Lord Elrond." The woman answered.  
  
"Honestly, that didn't tell me anything." Hermione stated politely. "What country am I in?"  
  
"Country?" the woman asked.  
  
"What land am I in?"  
  
"Ah, you must have hit your head very hard. You are in Middle Earth, of course." The woman said.  
  
"Where?" Hermione was now completely confused.  
  
"Middle Earth. Maybe I should call a healer to have another look at your head."  
  
"No. No, I'm fine, really." Hermione answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Arwen. The EvenStar." The woman answered.  
  
"Right." Hermione drawled. "I'm sorry, this is a little difficult for me to take in. one more question...what is with the ears?"  
  
Arwen raised a hand to her ear. "I am an elf." She answered simply.  
  
"Okay, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I mean, sure, we have house-elves at home but they are only about two feet tall with big floppy ears and run around cleaning and taking care of us. Or maybe I'm just dreaming." Hermione babbled.  
  
Then three more people like Arwen came into the room. "If the woman is healed enough to walk, Lord Elrond has summoned her to an audience," One of them stated.  
  
"She is well enough." Arwen answered. "How many are attending the audience?"  
  
"All those present when she appeared." Another responded.  
  
"Wait outside while I help her dress." Arwen ordered in a voice worthy of Professor McGonagall and the three men left. "Come on let's get you properly dressed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
At that time Hermione didn't know that they would spend the next forty-five minutes getting her properly dressed. By the time Arwen had finished Hermione was clad in a deep burgundy form-fitting gown that showed off curves that she never thought she had. The top half of her hair was pulled up and twisted into an intricate design. Then the three men, who were very annoyed at the length of time it took for her to get ready, escorted her down tow sets of stairs and into a hall that made the Great Hall at Hogwarts look like a small, narrow rarely used passage way. They led her through the hall and outside into the bright sun. Hermione squinted against the sunlight as she came upon the council, who were gathered into a circle. There were several very odd looking people there. One, with pointed ears, sat on a very elaborate throne at what seemed to be the head of the council. He had a very regal look and eyes that seemed to burn right through her. Then she noticed that the eyes of everyone were on her and she was suddenly extremely nervous.  
  
"Come forth, woman-from-another-world."  
  
A/N- I had several requests that I make my chapters longer, so I made this one a little longer. I kinda like the idea of short chapters but I'll try to update more often. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. Well maybe you do. Also check out my other Harry Potter Story, Harry Potter and the Elementals.  
  
-HermioneMarie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It took all Hermione's strength to walk into the center of the council. Her knees shook and her palms were sweaty. She hadn't been this nervous since she attended the sorting ceremony seven years ago.  
  
"You have caused quite a stir here," the elf said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I am sorry, sir." She gulped. "I...I...don't even know where I am or how I got here." tears began to well in her eyes for the first time since Viktor Krum had dumped her for a stupid blond, pureblood cousin of Malfoy. "Sir, I just want to go home."  
  
"How do we know she isn't a spy for Sauron?" A man behind her demanded. She turned slightly to see him.  
  
"Who?" she asked, confusion plain on her face.  
  
"Oh, don't try to pretend you don't know who he is. You have to be in league with him. Why else would you appear right after Frodo leaves the ring on the slab? She's a servant of Sauron, mark my words." He declared.  
  
"How can she be a servant of Sauron? She is but a child!" one blond elf argued.  
  
"Elves, if no one else, should understand that looks can deceive one's age!" a small man with an extremely unruly beard said.  
  
"She could not! She is doesn't even know who Sauron is!" the one that looked like a child argued.  
  
Hermione was truly confused by now. "Will someone tell me what is going on?!" Her voice rang throughout Rivendell and all went silent. "Look I don't know who you people are or where I am or how the hell I got here. Now will someone kindly explain a few things to me or are you all going to just continue talking about me as if I am not here?"  
  
The circle of people stared at her in stunned silence. "Okay, no one is going to answer me so lets see what I can figure out on my own, shall we?" she stated. "My guess is that you all don't like this guy Sauron. He's probably like Voldemort, but since we killed him last year I don't think it is actually he. I'm also guessing that I'm not in England anymore much less Hogwarts. What I do know is what the only nice person in this entire place has told and that is only that I am in a place called Rivendell and that it's in a country of sorts called Middle Earth. You know what that tells me? Zilch."  
  
"My Lady," Started a rather old looking man who reminded her of Dumbledore. "I assure you that we did not mean you any harm. You see we are in a time of much uncertainty and can trust no one truly. Our one true enemy of the free people of Middle Earth has returned and until he is defeated no one can be trusted."  
  
"Oh, that sounds familiar." Hermione put a hand to her head. "I'm gonna have to relive the war again aren't I?"  
  
"What war?" asked a man off to one side.  
  
"The second war. I did this once already and Harry defeated Voldemort. We don't have to worry about him anymore. All we have to worry about is the few pockets of Death Eaters that are still wreaking havoc on Muggles and Muggle-borns. I don't want to do this again. I just want to go home, breeze through my seventh year at Hogwarts and then go to the Oxford Wizarding College in London and go to work for the Ministry of Magic." She rambled.  
  
"I don't believe you have much choice in the matter. I also think that you have some part to play in this struggle. I pray that it is for good." The man said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You're probably right. You remind me of Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What is your name, Child?" the regal looking elf that had first addressed her asked.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She answered.  
  
"Welcome to Middle Earth, Hermione Granger." He said. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell." And the introductions went around the circle. Lord Elrond had another chair brought forth, placed next to the old man named Gandalf. She took her seat and watched as the council talked of the One Ring and what to do with it.  
  
One very long-winded man, called Boromir of Gondor gave a long speech about giving it to his people to use against Sauron. Another man, Aragorn, argued against that idea. Then it was decided that the ring should be destroyed and even more arguing ensued. Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of the different races argued so stupidly. At the sound of her laughter they quieted and stared at her.  
  
"Look at you. You argue over who should destroy the ring. You waste your time. Only one person is meant to carry such a burden. And usually it is the person wants to the least. I know. My friend Harry was the only one who could destroy Voldemort. And I will tell you something. Never did he ever want to fight him. Harry lost so many people to Voldemort. His parents, several friends, and his godfather. Who ever carries this burden will not carry it because he wants to but because he has to." Hermione declared. The council stared at her then looked around at each other.  
  
"You are very wise, Lady Granger." Gandalf and Elrond said as one. Everyone took their seats and then seemingly empowered by Hermione's words the one who looked like a small child but wasn't took the great responsibility of destroying the tiny gold ring.  
  
Then it seemed that every race present had to have a representative accompanying the tiny hobbit, Frodo. An Elf, Legolas; a dwarf, Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir all came for to escort Frodo. Shock, but a certain amount of amusement came from watching three more Hobbits like Frodo race forth declaring that "Mister Frodo ain't going nowhere with me" and "you need people of intelligent on this mission...quest...thing!" Hermione was absolutely astounded when Lord Elrond and Gandalf turned to her and declared that she comes too.  
  
"No really. I did this sort of thing once. I would like to sit this one out, thank you." she answered backing up and looking for some sort of escape.  
  
"That is the exact reason that you need to go with us. You have fought a similar battle. You can be a great asset to the forces against Sauron." Gandalf answered with a familiar convincing tone that she had heard come from Dumbledore several times. She knew when he said this that she had no choice. Hermione Granger was embarking on yet another attempt to help someone else save the world.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOUR MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been very busy and have hit several writer's blocks and it still only came out to about three pages. Hopefully I will have chapter 5 up soon.  
  
HermioneMarie 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the room she had woken up in a week ago putting together what few things she needed for the upcoming quest. The elves of Rivendell had been kind enough to fashion her some clothes and provide her with supplies. She was in no way looking forward to this new venture but knew that she had no choice in the matter. It was the right thing to do she guessed and according to Gandalf they needed her for some reason or another.  
  
She was lost in thought as she wandered out onto the balcony and looked over the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Her eyes fell on four Hobbits talking on a balcony a couple levels below her. She felt the slight longing in her heart for her friends back at Hogwarts and wondered what they were doing. Were they looking for her?  
  
She was jerked out of her thoughts by Arwen's voice behind her. "Hermione?"  
  
She turned to face the beautiful elf. "Yes?"  
  
"This was found with you but was taken by my father in case it was a weapon of some sort. He says that it should be returned to you since you will be leaving with the fellowship on the morrow." The Elven Princess held out the long thin piece of wood that Hermione recognized as her wand.  
  
"Thank you. I was afraid that I'd lost it." Hermione whispered before turning back to the balcony, watching the Hobbits laugh despite the upcoming dangerous adventure they were about to embark on and she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she wondered what Harry and Ron were doing at this exact moment...  
  
Hogwarts had been a combined state of confusion and amazement at the disappearance of Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Head Girl and Know-It-All friend of Harry Potter. After she had vanished and not turned up in the expected spot nor anywhere else both Harry and Ron Weasley had attacked Draco Malfoy and injured him enough that he still had not been released from the Hospital Wing and they both received several weeks of detention.  
  
It was Monday, one week since Hermione had vanished and still, no one had a clue where she had gone. Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table quietly eating there breakfast.  
  
"We've searched all of Hogwarts. The aurors have searched almost all of Europe. What else can we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, what would Hermione do if one of us disappeared under similar circumstances?" Harry replied.  
  
"Look it up in the..." he looked as if a light bulb had come on above his head. "The Library!" he jumped up, leaving his breakfast unfinished for the first time in his life, and took off to the library, another first.  
  
They raced to the library but were soon at another stand still, what exactly were they looking for and where would they find it? They started at Port Keys and continued to magical travel and checked out more books in one turn than they had in the past seven years. They barely made it to Potions in time.  
  
The morning came way to fast for Hermione. She got up, dressed in the travel clothes that the elves had made her and headed down the staircases to where the Fellowship was gathering. Lord Elrond gave a short speech about how no one was being forced to go on the quest and that they could leave at any time but when she started to walk away she felt Gandalf's hand on her shoulder, telling her that what Elrond had said didn't apply to her.  
  
Hermione's determination to hate this experience faded as she took in the amazing landscape that lay outside the walls of Rivendell. They walked in silence for a while before one of the Hobbits, Pippin, asked her where she came form.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to say. I come from a land called England." she started. "It's an Island with two other countries called Scotland and Wales attached to it. I'm eighteen, technically, and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."  
  
"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Pippin asked, fear suddenly filling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, most witches and wizards are the nicest people you'll ever meet. There are wizards and witches, though, that aren't. There was one Dark Wizard that became very powerful and very evil. He was called Lord Voldemort. He and his followers killed hundreds of people as they tried to take over. But about sixteen years ago when he first came to power a prophecy was told that a boy recently born would be the one to kill him. So he went to kill the infant, and succeeded in killing his parents but failed to kill the one-year old boy. Instead his spell backfired and he was nearly killed." Hermione recited the story to all of the fellowship. She continued to recount all of the events that had occurred over the first five years that she, Harry and Ron had attending Hogwarts and then night began to fall and they stopped to make camp.  
  
She stopped telling the story as they readied the campsite for the night and decided who would take the first, second, and third watches. Hermione was settling herself down into her bedroll when she heard Merry ask, "What happened to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah, finish the story!" cried Pippin as he spread out his bedroll next to hers but closer to the fire.  
  
Hermione sighed. "In our sixth year, Harry, Ron, and I discovered a combination of spells, charms, and potions that would destroy Voldemort and all his followers forever. At the end of that year we all faced Voldemort and with the help of most of the wizarding world we waged an all out war against him and his Death Eaters. We lost many close friends: Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, and so many others. But we won. We successfully defeated the Dark Lord. Harry and Ron are viewed as heroes of the wizarding world."  
  
"What about you? You're a hero too! Didn't they recognize you as one?" Sam asked.  
  
"I didn't do all that much, really. I did the research and I did my share just like everybody else. I guess the Ministry of Magic didn't consider that being the research girl, and the one who discovered how to defeat Voldemort was enough to merit the title. But it really doesn't matter. The ones I care about know and truly that's all that matters to me." Hermione finished and settled into her bedroll and was soon asleep.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room pouring over book after book about magical travel, port keys and a number of other topics that kept leading them no where. Then in a very old and worn diary Harry stumbled across a promising passage.  
  
"Hey, Ron! I think I may have found something." Harry exclaimed then proceeded to read the passage aloud,  
  
"As far as I know nothing like this has ever occurred before in history. There is no other documentation that I can locate. Port Keys are intended to transport you from one location to another on earth. However they are not meant to transport one from earth to another world entirely. This is what has happened to me although the Ministry may call me crazy. I made a mistake while enchanting a new portkey. Instead of taking me to Diagon Alley in London I was transported to another world entirely. It was totally different than anything I'd even heard of before. It is fairly primitive almost like the Middle Ages but the different races are amazing.  
  
I traveled for a while through a country occupied with a race of people the size of children. Then I came to the complete opposite, a race of tall, elegant people who call themselves elves. They are an amazing race. They live forever and remain as if they are in their twenties or thirties most of their lives.  
  
Unfortunately I came to this Middle Earth as they call it at a very inopportune time. They were fighting a war against an evil force led by Sauron. I was unable to defiantly determine was he was but I knew that he was wholly evil and wished to rid the world of everything good and pure. And that was most of Middle Earth.  
  
They did succeed in winning the war but then for some reason or another I was brought back to Earth and the wizarding world. I don't know why or how I was returned but I was and everyone here thinks I'm crazy but I write this now just in case someone else falls into the same world so that they know they aren't the only one. I was in Middle Earth for a total of a year and the rest of this diary recounts all the experiences I had while in this wondrous and exciting land..."  
  
Harry finished reading and looked at Ron. "Do you think maybe..."  
  
"I don't really know. Could be..." Ron answered. "But he doesn't say how he got back and maybe he was crazy."  
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. What if he's telling the truth? We have nothing else that even mentions portkeys gone wrong." Harry argued.  
  
"But we still don't have anything on how to get her back..."  
  
"I know." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
A/N: I am not very good at writing fight scenes and that's why I haven't updated in a while. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter. I hope that you like it.  
  
-HermioneMarie  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun was still hidden beneath the horizon when Hermione awoke and everyone was still asleep, everyone except for Legolas. He was sitting cross-legged on a near-by rock casually gazing out over the campsite. All was still and quiet except for the snoring of three out of four of the Hobbits. As silently as she could, she got up, brushed herself off and grabbed a hairbrush. She forcibly brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight braid down her back.  
  
The sun was starting to peek out, as she made her way through the sleeping bodies to where Legolas was sitting.  
  
"Morning," she whispered, fighting back a yawn.  
  
"Good Morning." He answered back simply. "You should have tried to get some more sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us today."  
  
"Well, I'm used to getting up early and going to the Library and reading or studying." She explained sitting next to him on the rock. "Madam Pince actually gave me a key to the library this year so I could go in and study any time I wanted to."  
  
"This was at your..." he cut off.  
  
"School. Hogwarts and..."  
  
"Shh!" he was suddenly very alert and glancing back and forth across the woods around them. "Quick, go to the little ones! Protect them! Wake everyone you pass!" silently she did as she said.  
  
"What's going on!!" Pippin exclaimed rather loud as he woke, the last to do so. As if right on cue a band of orcs came through the tree. The rest was chaos. Hermione drew both her sword that had been given to her in Rivendell and her wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" she cried at one of the fast approaching orcs. The orc flew several feet and landed right on the campfire. She alternated sending curses and stabbing oncoming orcs as well as defending herself.  
  
She turned sharply as she bumped into someone, her wand and sword ready to strike any orc that might have collided with her, but seeing that it was Legolas she turned and struck another orc with a "Stupefy". She could hear Legolas mumbling under his breath.  
  
"What are you saying?" she shouted over the noise.  
  
"Counting." He answered, firing off another arrow, "Ten."  
  
"Oh, well then..." another orc flew back from one of her curses, "that makes eleven. Twelve." She continued to count all of her kills until the battle died down and all the orcs were either dead or fleeing back into the woods.  
  
"Well, elf, how many did you get?" She heard Gimli ask Legolas.  
  
"Twenty." Legolas answered. "And you Dwarf?"  
  
Gimli grumbled something that sounded like "Nineteen."  
  
Boromir joined in with a quick. "Nineteen as well." Hermione walked over to where the three males were standing and smiled very innocently.  
  
"Twenty-one, boys. Now excuse me while I go throw up." She said as she walked straight through the little group and into the bushes where she proceeded to spill her guts into the green ferns.  
  
"We must get moving." She heard Aragorn call. They soon carefully packed up their bedrolls and supplies, sidestepping the orcs strewn across the campsite. The ten of them were soon on their way, Gandalf leading them through the woods.  
  
They had not gotten far when Aragorn joined her at the end of the group. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Um...yeah, I'll be fine. Orc are ugly and disgusting that's all." She answered. "Like I said before, I have been in battles, though they were all with Humans. Or things that looked liked humans anyway." He smiled at her and watched her hurry to join the hobbits that were calling for her to hurry up.  
  
"You okay, guys?" she asked the hobbits as she joined them.  
  
"I'm alright!" Pippin said triumphantly. "I wasn't scared for a minute."  
  
"Liar!" Merry cried next to him. "You were terrified. You ran away and hid behind one of the trees."  
  
"Well, you did too!" Pippin answered.  
  
"You know," Hermione started, "it's alright to be afraid. I was afraid."  
  
"You were?" Merry asked incredulous.  
  
"But you didn't look afraid. You were very brave as you fought those orcs." Pippin stated.  
  
"Be afraid and being brave are not the same thing. Being afraid means that you know the dangers and it helps you defend yourself. Being brave just means that you can face the dangers. There it nothing wrong with being afraid, just don't let your fear consume you." They Hobbits, including Frodo, seemed to feel better after her little speech.  
  
"Very well said, Hermione. Very well said indeed." Gandalf praised.  
  
Harry was getting desperate. Even though he and Ron had found the most probable way to explain Hermione's disappearance, they still had no way to find or get to her. Harry was starting to truly fear that he would never see his friend again. That was when he decided to make another visit to Draco.  
  
Draco was still in the Hospital Wing, making his injuries seem worse that what they really were. He was sound asleep when Harry snuck in under his invisibility cloak. Quietly Harry cast a silencing spell on the room so no one would hear the two of them talking. He then shook Draco awake.  
  
"Wha...huh?" Draco mumbled before opening his eyes and seeing Harry. "What are you doing here, Potter?" He asked, a slight nervous hint to his voice.  
  
"You are going to tell me what you did to Hermione's Port Key." He answered calmly.  
  
"I've told you before...I didn't do anything to it." Draco answered before he started to scream for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"That won't work. I put a silencing charm on the room." Harry stated. Draco turned to the bedside table for his wand but seeing that it was not there turned to see it in Harry's hands. "Look we know where she is we just can't get there. So I will ask you nicely once more. What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked. "You haven't done anything for me. You made sure that my father was going to Azakban, you broke my nose and arm..."  
  
"Actually I only broke your nose, Ron broke your arm."  
  
"Whatever!" Draco cried loudly. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Look if you admit it... I won't tell anyone else. Not even Ron. Okay. I just have to get to her. According to what I've read about where she is, it's not a nice place and she could be all alone and in serious trouble. I care about her. A lot." Harry answered softly.  
  
Something flickered his Draco's eyes before he answered simply. "I dumped a mixture of powdered Dragons tongue root and powdered Unicorn's hoof root on it when she was completely done with it." 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gandalf sent Legolas ahead an hour before the sun set to find a good campsite for the night. He leapt up into the nearest tree and race ahead in the treetops. The fellowship trudged on through the woods until Legolas dropped unexpectedly out of a nearby tree.

"There's a good clearing that way." He pointed to his right. "And there's a cave in a cliff face that way." He pointed to his left. "There is a small clear creek that pools in front of the cave." He explained. Gandalf thought for a moment before deciding.

"We will spend the night in the cave..." He declared. Legolas led the way through the ever denser forest until they came to a creek. It was too wide to jump across and no rocks broke through the surface to walk upon so they would have to wade through the water. The clear, clean water only reached Hermione's lower thigh but it would have nearly covered the hobbits. Before crossing Hermione pulled out her wand and levitated the hobbits onto Bill the pony's back. At first all of the fellowship stared at her. They had only seen her fight with magic never for other things.

"That is so cool!" Pippin cried loudly.

"Pippin...you must learn to be more quiet, more cautious." Hermione said as they waded through the creek.

"But..." Pippin was obviously offended.

"One of my best friends, Ron Weasley, he was always loud and it got us into more trouble than you can believe. Being loud at times is a good thing, at others it is not so good." Hermione laughed at his pout.

"Do you always have such advice to hand out?" Boromir asked accusingly. "Are all women this independent...this bold where you come from? Do your men not teach you to be calm and gentle...as a woman should be or are you just an exception?"

Hermione looked at him, shocked as they emerged from the water. "Are you implying that a woman needs a man to take care of her? That she should be meek and mild?" she was near furious and closing fast. "You would not survive one day in my world. Witches and even Muggle women take care of themselves. They make their own lives and careers. Men seem to be the ones in the world screwing things up."

"That is enough." Gandalf's voice broke her from her rant. "Hermione, calm down...Boromir, just shut up."

Slight smiles could be seen on the faces of the other members of the fellowship. It seemed that they had found the interchange to be hilariously funny. The fellowship wandered up to the cave. It was fairly small and ended at a dead end of solid rock just far enough in that you could barely see the pool in front of it.

"How do we know that there aren't bears or wolves that live in here?" Asked a very nervous Pippin. Gimli puffed out his chest and replied, "There are no signs of life. No bones, footprints and such."

They set about making the camp and fire. It was quiet as night fell and Pippin remained very close to either Gandalf or Hermione. It was unnerving for her and was fast becoming annoying, she continued to be nice and kind to the hobbits.

"We are going to need water to replenish our supply." Aragorn said after a little while.

"I'll go get it." Hermione said standing up and displacing both Merry and Pippin from their place, leaning on her.

"Can't you just create it, Hermione?" Merry asked.

"No Young Merry, not even I can create water out of thin air." Gandalf answered and nodded for Hermione to go get the water. Quietly she gathered up the canteens and such and headed out of the cave. She took her time gathering the water and about half way through the seventh canteen she felt as if she were being watched. She drew her wand and turned around to find Legolas standing directly behind her. He gave her a small smile as she put her wand back into the pocket inside her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned back to the canteens.

"You were taking a long time. I came to see what was keeping you." He answered.

"The peace and quiet is keeping me. And the wondrous night air. It is so refreshing." She answered putting the lid back on the canteen and picking up another,

"It is dangerous," he stated scanning the trees as though he expected something to attack at that very moment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are paranoid?" she asked with a smile on her lips. She turned her head slightly to look at him. He was staring intently at her as if he could not look anywhere else. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have someone in your world looking for you?" he asked gently.

"Um, I'm sure that Harry and Ron are doing their best to get me back..." she answered quietly.

"Are you involved...?" she didn't even let him finish his sentence. She just cut him off with a firm "NO". Legolas didn't say anything but the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile as he took all of the canteens except for the one in her hand and walked calmly back into the cave. Hermione stood there by the pool and watched him walk away.

Confusion filled her mind. Feelings conflicted. Part of her yearned to return to the life that she knew. To her friends and family, Harry and Ron. But the other part wanted to stay in Middle Earth with all her new friends and adventures. She wanted to stay with the handsome elf. But she also wanted to return to her dark-haired green-eyed love back home.

"Oh, Merlin! What am I to do? Even if I can return to my life...do I want to?" she whispered to the shinning stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry poured over the newest books he had checked out from the library. Draco had finally told him what he had done to Hermione though he truly didn't realize where he had sent her. Draco had only thought of it as a joke meant to send her to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley not another world entirely.

Harry had not slept that night. He had gone straight to the restricted section of the library and spent most of the night there. He had found out more about the ingredients. But the information he found was not encouraging. Dragons tongue root could only be found in tops of the Carpathian Mountains in Romania and Unicorn's hoof root could only grew in the darkest underground chambers of the Notre Dame in Paris.

The two people that could have gotten him the ingredients, Charlie Weasley and Hagrid, both had died in the war. So he struggled to find away to get them. He finally decided to check the potions stores. Desperate times called for desperate measures, as Harry knew only too well.

He threw on his invisibility cloak and headed down to the dungeons. He quietly slipped into the potions classroom and then into Snape's office. As quietly as he could he searched the shelves for the ingredients. Suddenly his cloak was torn off his shoulders. Harry spun around to find Professor Severus Snape standing right behind him, with the invisibility cloak in his hand a terrible scowl on his face.

"I knew someone was stealing from my stores but I never thought that it could be the famous Harry Potter who was never any good at potions." Snape drawled.

"Um...P...professor...I...um...just..." Harry sputtered.

"30 points from Gryffindor, Potter. Now you better have a good reason for being down here or I'll take more points and report you to the headmaster!" Snape snapped.

Harry stuttered, "Draco stole some of your stores...he sent Hermione to another world...I'm trying to get to her!" Harry explained defiantly.

"Your stories are getting even more wilder, Mr. Potter. Another 10 points."

"But, sir! It's the truth. Please! Hermione could be in real trouble where she is. I have to get to her!" Harry exclaimed.

"The noble Harry Potter must save the day. Your lies will not get you out of trouble this time. I'm taking you to the Headmaster." Snape declared.

"That will not be necessary, Severus."

Harry and Snape turned their attention to the old man who had just entered the office. "Headmaster, once again, Potter has been caught out after curfew and stealing supplies form my personal provisions." Snape proclaimed. "He must not go unpunished again."

"What you say is true, Severus, but Mr. Potter had my permission to search out a way to bring Miss Granger back to us." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"But, Headmaster..." but Dumbledore just held up a hand.

"Mr. Potter, what ingredients did you need?"

"Um, Powered Dragon's tongue root and Powdered Unicorn's hoof root." Harry answered hesitantly. Dumbledore looked at Severus questioningly. Snape gave a great sigh then turned to his shelves. He held out his wand.

"Accio Ingredients!" Nothing happened.

"Um, Sir..." Harry started.

"Be quiet, Potter!" He tried again. Again nothing happened.

"Sir.."

"Potter, shut up!" Very annoyed he walked over to the shelves and shifted through the jars. At first he was very sure of himself but soon he was getting anxious. Finally he turned to Dumbledore. "They are not here! I know I had them in storage."

"That's what I've been trying tell you, Professor. Draco stole your supplies to send Hermione to Middle Earth in the first place." Harry explained.

"Then why, pray tell, if you knew this, were you down here going through my supplies!" Professor Snape demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any. I had just discovered that when you came in!" Harry answered.

"Did you say Middle Earth, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Um, Yes, Sir."

"Well, why didn't you say so to begin with!" Dumbledore laughed. Both Harry and Snape looked at the old man curiously. "Come to my office tomorrow, Harry. I will explain it to you then." Then he shooed Harry back to the Gryffindor tower and to bed.

Harry got no sleep that night. He was truly confused. Did Dumbledore know a way to Middle Earth? What was it? Why didn't he go to Dumbledore first when he suspected that Hermione was there? He could have saved himself a lot of time. Maybe gotten to Hermione faster.

These thoughts ran through his head all night. At sunrise Harry was up. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and headed to the griffin that guarded the Headmaster's office. He stood there a while trying to guess the password and finally after ten minutes and a loud "Fizzing Wizbees" the griffin moved aside.

As calmly as he could he walked into the office. He was almost surprised to see Dumbledore already sitting at his desk, waiting for him. "Come in Harry. Take a seat." He gestured to a chair that hadn't been there when Harry had first walked in. Harry quickly sat down and waited anxiously for Dumbledore to say something.

"Well, Harry, there is something that you have to understand. There are many different worlds besides the one we live in. Some are beautiful. Other are ugly and filled with war. Sometimes the beautiful ones are the ones filled with war and the ugly filled with the kindest, gentlest races ever born. Some of them are like Middle Earth and are filled with both." Dumbledore paused. "I have been to Middle Earth, Harry. It is a world of varying beauty. There are tiny people only a little taller than House Elves. Beautiful, immortal beings that call themselves elves. There are short but strong dwarves. And there are many different races of man." He paused again. "Lemon Drop?" he offered the bag to Harry. Harry just shook his head. "No, well okay." Dumbledore popped one into his mouth before continuing.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Despite the beautiful races there are the evil ones. About 3,000 years ago a great evil fell on Middle Earth. His name was Sauron. Voldemort would seem like a saint compared to Him. He was defeated but not killed. He had a magic ring, one that he put all of his power into. As long as it remained so would he. I fear that Hermione's visit to Middle Earth is not one of sightseeing. She will be needed to help destroy him again." Dumbledore explained.

"But, Professor, wouldn't it be better to just go and bring her back?" Harry asked.

"Things happen for a reason, Mr. Potter. But I do feel that it would be a good idea for you to go there as well." Dumbledore said and with a wave of his hand a package that had been laying on Dumbledore's desk flew at Harry. He caught it automactically and felt a tug at his bellybutton and spiraling sensation before everything went black.

A/N- Okay, i hope you guys like that. I know that it has taken a while for me to update but i just could decide where to go next. I hope to get chapter 9 up soon.

HermioneMarie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fellowship continued their journey south. They came out of the woods to vast reaches of hills and grasslands at the base of the mountains. Soon they decided to rest a while at a gathering of rocks. Hermione found herself a nice place to sit and watched as Sam prepared a fire and started cooking. Frodo sat off by himself and Merry and Pippin managed to climb up to sit next to Hermione.

"Can you teach us to fight like you, Hermione?" Pippin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Miss Hermione, can ya?" Merry added.

She couldn't help but smile. "I am not a very good swordswoman." She explained. "Learning from me would not be the best choice. But I'm sure if you ask Strider or Boromir, they will teach you everything you need to know. And they are much better at them than I." With a little more encouragement, the two hobbits were running off to ask Boromir and Strider. Hermione smiled as she watched them. She was so caught up in it that she didn't notice Legolas come up behind her until he gracefully sat next to her.

"They really like you." He stated.

She shook her head. "I don't know why."

"Why wouldn't they?"

She looked up at his face. "I don't know. The only thing I've ever been needed for was research and figuring out puzzles."

"Your friends did this?" He asked.

"Yes." She answer solemly.

"How long did you know them? That they would treat you like that was all you were worth?"

"Six years." She looked away.

He reached out and gently turned her to face him. "I have known you for but a few days in comparison and I have seen you are strong, talented, compassionate. You should courage then tenderness with the hobbits. These friends you had obviously did not deserve you and I for one am very glad you are here."

Hermione closed her eyes and let his words sink in. She could feel how close he was. When she opened her eyes they were ensnared by his. They were so bright but so intense. She thought he was about to kiss her when he suddenly looked away to the south. Quickly he moved away from her and stared intently at something in the distance.

"If anyone asked me, which I know their not. I'd say we were taking the long way around." She heard Gimli say. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli," Gandalf answered sternly. "I would not go through the mines unless I have no other choice."

The hobbits were practicing with Boromir as Aragorn added small tips here and there. Then there was chaos. What had seemed like a cloud in the distance was approaching fast from the south. Legolas shouted something she did not understand. Then someone yelled for them to hide. Quickly they did just that. They gathered all their belongings and hid under bushes and in between rocks.

Hermione didn't notice where she had hidden until she felt two arms go around her waist. Neither she nor Legolas made a sound as they lay under the bushes and large black birds flew over head. They sky was black with them but soon they disappeared, flying back to the south from whence they came.

Everyone else started to emerge from their hiding places but Hermione and Legolas stayed where they were for just a moment longer before he gracefully stood and reached out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she brushed some of the dirt off of her clothes. Her face was beat read so she kept her face turned away from him so he couldn't see it.

"Spies of Saurmon! The passage south is being watched." She heard Gandalf say. "We must take the pass of Caradhas." She looked to the mountain that he was gesturing to and inwardly groaned.


End file.
